Random Memories
by Puldoh
Summary: Little Short Stories of the Turtles featuring Mostly Mikey. Random Memories of the turtles lives as they grow up.
1. Sledding Fun

Ages: 8 years old.

Mikey screamed in glee as he started sledding down the hill. He heard Master Splinter telling him to remain quiet. _But it's so much fun Sensei!_ He thought as he careened down the hill.

He giggled as he came to a gentle stop at the bottom. He got off his makeshift sled, glad Donnie had made it for him. It was very cool. It was made from cardboard and had been cut out in a circle and covered with a garbage bag.

_Humans make cool things...I like orange bags...they can fit me!_ He thought as he brought the sled back to the top, handing it off to the next brother. Leo.

"It's awesome Donnie, thanks," he said to his brainy brother, "are you gonna try it?"

"Nah, I need to get some data first, and time the runs it takes. I want to see how long it takes to get to the bottom based on how much a person weighs," he explained, smiling as he pulled out a pencil and paper.

"Okay..." Mikey responded, watching Leo land on the bottom, jumping out gracefully before coming up back the hill, "why?"

"Because it's interesting and fun...right?" Don asked, glancing up from his papers to look at Mikey.

"What?"

"Oh never mind," Don said with a sigh.

Mikey sighed as well, hating that he had upset his brother. "Sorry Donnie, but I got a little bored...and I really want you to slide down too...before the sled gets wrecked. It's only right since you figured out how to make it...please...just one...I'll even time you if you want me to."

Don frowned, glancing over as Raph grabbed the sled from Leo, and Raph taking off. His finger turned the timer on automatically before he checked to make sure.

"Landed," Mikey commented, watching Don still, who' head just snapped up to his, "What?"

"Raph landed on the snow already...14 seconds..." Mikey said smiling as he glanced at his Scooby Doo watch Splinter found a few months back and given to him.

Don quickly jotted the number down, and was about to talk when Mikey spoke up once more, "Don, look, if ya don't go down and lemme record it for you, I'll duct tape you, Raph will help, and shove you down the hill like that!"

"Okay, okay!" Don said, putting his hands up in surrender pose.

Mikey's smile grew and he grinned. Raph just reached the top of the hill and said, "It's ya turn knucklehead," passing over the sled.

"No it's not!" Mikey responded, pushing the sled back to Raph.

"Yes it is!" Raph said, scowling, shoving it back.

"No it's not," Mikey said protesting, his smile grew bigger and his eyes sparkled as he handed the sled back.

"Yes it is!" Raph said as he finally threw it to Mikey.

"No it's not!" Mikey said laughing.

Raph had enough and he snapped, jumping forward he tackled Mikey hard around the waist, shoving piles of snow into his mouth and down his back.

Mikey laughed and giggled, hacking and choking on snow, he was finally released and sat up with a shiver.

"It's Donnie's turn," Mikey finally explained.

"Oh...why didn't ya jist say that'?" Raph wondered, "instead of me givin' ya an ice bath?"

"Meh, just teasing ya Raph..." Mikey said smiling.

Don held the sled, examining it, before looking down the hill, hesitation on his face. "I don't know about this, guys...this hill is kind of steep and if I go at the wrong trajectory, I can crash into something...or if I go too fast, I'll crash..."

Mikey rolled his eyes, one hand grabbing his pen and notepad, "I'm gonna record your times," and smiled, "and you're gonna go down the hill."

"But Mikey, I," Don said, protesting, about to reach for his pen and paper.

Raph shook his head, "Donnie, ya know better than ta argue wit him. Just do it once and ya can get your stuff back?"

Don sighed, "I know...okay Mikey, I'm only going down once, okay, then I want my stuff back...and you better do the times right!"

Mikey nodded, "Sure Donnie."

"Com'n Raph...can you push me please?" Don asked with a shy smile.

"Ya..." Raph said, "Let's go brainiac!"

Don followed Raph further up the hill where it was a little smoother and got set up to go.

Mikey watched them with a smile on his face, and his hand holding the small stopwatch Don had given him, "Go Donnie!"

Leo stepped up from behind Mike, Splinter close behind, "How did you convince Don to go down the hill Mikey? He's always been a little scared of doing that..." he asked, wonder in his voice.

"It's no big deal Leo. I told Donnie I'd do his science thingy for him, and he won't get his pen or paper back till he goes down once," Mikey said shrugging, starting the stopwatch as Raph pushed Don over the small lip, allowing him to slide down the hill.

They all heard Donnie's laughter the whole way down, his eyes shining with excitement. Mikey stopped the watch when Don hit the bottom. Mikey quickly recorded it in the notebook so he wouldn't forget, and glanced up, "He likes it...just watch, he'll want to go down again and forget about the times."

"But he'll be upset in the end," Leo protested, "He really values his data from excursions like this...maybe we should tell him."

Mikey shook his head, "No, don't Leo! I'll watch the times and you guys go play...I played enough and I want to do this for Donnie...go play...Raph has the other sled."

Leo hesitated, "Are you sure? You love sledding!"

Mikey smiled, "Of course I'm sure...now go!" and waved his brother off. He glanced back over at Don who was nearing the top of the hill again, and preparing to sled once more.

"My son...that is very nice of you to do something like this for your brother. I know how much you enjoy this activity," Splinter said, laying a waterproof blanket down nearby, and grabbing a few blankets he had packed. "Come, sit down, and tell me what made you think of this."

"In a minute sensei, Raph's almost done his run, and Don just went again." Mikey said, watching his older brothers playing. He quickly recorded the times and turned back to Splinter, one eye on his brothers who were trudging back up the hill.

"I wanted to help Donnie Sensei. He's always by himself when he's doing his data...I rather he be with us...then alone...so I'm doing this for him so he's at least with some of us," Mikey said as he quickly started the watch again. It was Leo's turn down the hill.

"That my son is wonderful news, I am glad you are thinking of your brothers," Splinter said with a proud smile. Mikey didn't see it, he was recording Leo's run in the notebook and starting the watch again as Don went down this time.

About 40 minutes later, Mikey's teeth were chattering but he was trying to hide it. He was cold for not moving around like his brothers, and shivering despite having a blanket wrapped around him. "Michelangelo, are you okay?" Splinters asked gently, concerned since his son had stopped talking a few minutes earlier and seem to be shaking.

"Uh...huh...just...a little...c...cold," he said, smiling and trying to write the last run down but his hands were shaking.

"Oh my son, I forgot that to keep warm you must run around...but you are not...come my son, let us start packing for home...I shall gather your brothers...lie down for now. I shall be right back," Splinter said, touching Mikey's forehead before placing the other two blankets around his youngest.

"Yes...s...sensei," Mikey said, sniffling as he lay on the blanket. He felt a little warmth but he was still pretty chilled. He closed his eyes, feeling a little warm, like the cold was going away, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, it was to cough, and to cough hard. He hunched over the bed, his arms around his plastron as he gasped for breathe in between coughing. He heard Leo and Raph calling for Splinter as someone helped him sit up and suddenly he could breathe.

He inhaled, thanking god for the air when he opened his watery eyes. He smiled as he saw his brothers in the room and Splinter walking into the room. "Hey guys," he said hoarsely, smiling weakly as he sat back against his pillows.

"Hey Mikey, how are you feeling?" Leo asked, a little worry showing in his eyes.

"I'm okay, just a little cold," Mikey said hoarsely, before glancing around a little confused, "Um...when did we get home?"

Splinter smiled, "I brought you home last night my son, you slept the whole way home...I have something for you to drink," he said, showing a steaming cup of hot tea.

Mikey's eyes widen briefly in shock, "Aw sensei, please...not tea!" he said, before breaking out in coughs.

He felt Splinter's paws gripping his sides and helping him sit up a little further and an order for cold water. He cuddled against the warmth of Splinter's fur, yawning as he relaxed and his coughing ended.

"Did Donnie like his numbers Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, yawning again.

"Of course I did Mikey...I'm sorry I forgot to come and get my paper...but it was fun," Don said, a blush on his face, "Raph pushed me down and I was going so fast I had to go back up and try to calculate how fast I was going..." he started to say, and Mikey smiled, sitting back as he listened to Don babble about speed, depth, weight that would help in building a better sled for the future so they could go down the hill even faster.

He felt his eyes closing as he drifted off, _Man...I'm so glad Donnie likes sledding now...now maybe I can show him Mattress sledding with those crib mattresses I found..._


	2. Stop Mikey!

Chapter 2

Age 4

"Mikey, stop," Raph said angrily, trying to save his tower of blocks he had built.

Mikey toddled past Raph, glancing at Raph in confusion. His thumb found its way into his mouth. "Sowwy Raphie," he said, continuing on.

Raph turned to Don, asking, "Why he not 'top?" confused, noticing that Mikey looked confused.

"He not knowRaph...he not know the word 'stop' so you gotta teach him..." Don said, glancing up from his toy robot he was building with his Lego's.

"I teach him word!" Raph said, grumbling a little as he got to his feet. He walked over to where Mikey was at the table, crayons around him. His eyes widened as he saw Mikey pick up a yellow crayon and put it in his mouth.

"Stop Mikey!" he said forcefully, running forward. _Those were our only crayons!_

Mikey froze, the crayon still in his mouth as he saw Raph run up to him.

"Yucky Mikey. Spit," Raph said, glaring at his little brother.

Mikey's eyes filled with tears. He looked confused and hurt at the words, before he spat out the crayon. "Bad Mikey?" he asked his voice wobbling.

Raph nodded his head, "Yes, bad Mikey. No eat crayon. Yucky. When I say stop, you stop. You get it Mikey?" he said sternly.

Mikey's lip trembled as his bright blue eyes filled with tears, nodding his head, "S...sowwy Raphie."

Raph felt guilty for scaring his little brother and sighed, "It okay...no eat yucky crayon. Only draw."

Mikey nodded, decided to move away from his favorite toys, not wanting to get in trouble. He lifted up his little blanket and walked towards the couch.

Raph darted over, saying loudly, "Stop Mikey!" but Mikey didn't stop, just glance at him confused.

"Mikey, I say stop, mean you not move. You freeze...unnerstand?" Raph said, wanting to make it clear to his little brother.

Mikey nodded his head, and went and lay down on the couch, falling asleep as he watched TV.

Raph decided he would teach Mikey to stop when he said the words, "Stop Mikey." Over the next week, he continued to yell at Mikey to stop and freeze and was excited when Mikey obeyed without prompting.

"I teach Mikey Donnie. Mikey like dog...you say stop, Mike stop. You say Sit..Mikey sit. Why?" Raph asked, curiously as he watched Mikey play with the crayons again.

"Mikey learn Raph. Mikey hear you say over and over "Stop" and now he know if he hear words from you, he must listen. You are older brother. He have to listen...we all his older brother..." Don said smiling, "he learn to listen good."

"Well Donnie, he learn to listen well," Leo corrected easily from his place nearby. He sighed as Raph scowled at him correcting Donnie's words.

Donnie glanced up, "What do today?"

Leo shrugged, "I dunno. Sensei topside. He gone long time. We stay home."

Raph jumped up, "Lets play outs'de!" he said excited.

Mikey's head toddled up, glancing over with a smile growing on his face, "We go out!"

Leo shook his head, "No Mike, we not go out. Bad. We get in trouble."

Don sighed, looking disappointed, "Please Leo, we just go little ways...to the pool and back?"

Leo hesitated, shaking his head, "I dunno."

"Com'n Leo, we play. We be back before Sensei come back. We listen...but lets go out! We quiet!" Raph said, "We practice be ninja like Sensei. He be proud of us!"

Leo bit his lip, but the idea of his Splinter being proud of them, he balked and gave in. "Okay, we go," and they toddled to the door. At first, they frowned when they looked at the door. Only Sensei opened it. "How we go out?"

Don smiled, "We turn that round thing right there," he said pointing to it, "I see Splinter doing all the time."

"How we reach?" Leo questioned.

"I get chair!" Raph said, running to a nearby chair and started dragging it over. Mikey ran over and helped, the chair making a loud smacking sound as it hit the wall beside the door. Donnie climbed onto the chair, reaching over for the doorknob. He turned it, and smiled at hearing the clink of the door unlocking open.

They cheered as the door swung open. They glanced around, peering out into the darkness. Mikey put his thumb into his mouth; a muffled word came out, "D'rk."

"We ninjas. Ninjas not scared of dark!" Raph said, before hesitating and he glanced at Leo, "Right? Sensei not scared of dark...right?"

Leo looked offended and determined, "No, he not scared of dark! He ninja too! Let's go!" and he walked out, leading the way out the lair. The door banged shut behind them.

They walked for a long time, eager to look around. Finally they found a tunnel where there was some light. Don smiled, "Look, big pipes!" he said, pointing above them.

They glanced up.

"Wha' in them Donnie?" Raph asked curiously.

Don shrugged, touching one of the pipes and feeling a cool surge flowing through it. "I think it's water..." he said smiling.

Leo smiled, touching the pipe as well, Raph joining in. "It cold!" Leo said curiously.

Don nodded, "Water get hot when has fire with it."

Suddenly, a stern voice came from the darkness, "My sons, what are you doing out of the lair!"

All three turtles jumped and whirled around, eyes wide in shock and fear.

They were silent, their eyes wide with fear. "Leonardo, why have your brought your brothers away from the lair where it is safe!"

Leo gulped, "Um, we be brave. Want see what outside..."

"I trusted you to stay home my sons. It is dangerous for you to wander. Where is Michelangelo?" he asked, glancing around as he placed a bag of items on the ground.

They whirled around.

Raph's heart thudding fearfully as he glanced around, his brown eyes darting around anxiously. He heard a faint giggle down the tunnel to the right. He ran fast, hearing Splinter order his brothers to stay put as they both ran towards the giggles.

"My son, do not move!" Splinter yelled out, seeing his youngest toddling his way toward the drop off. A pipe had water pouring below, and a large pool underneath.

Raph heard the fear in his father's voice, and knew he wanted Mikey to stop.

He screeched out, "Mikey! STOP!" he yelled. His heart thudded that one second that took Mikey to actually freeze, looking confused.

Splinter ran over, picking up his youngest from the ground, cradling him in his arms, just three steps from the edge of the pool. "My son, my son...are you alright?"

"Raphie mad!" Mikey said, feeling confused and anxious, tears building as he saw tears in Splinter's eyes, "Daddy mad?"

"I am not mad my son. I was scared. Raphael is not mad either. He just wanted you to stop," Splinter said, "You were heading to something dangerous my son. I am glad you stopped."

"Raphie say I freeze when he say Stop. He not mad?" Mikey said, looking at his older brother worried.

"No Mikey, you did good," Raph said with a grin, his heart still thudding.

"Come my sons, let's go home," Splinter said, reaching down for Raphael's hand, and carrying Michelangelo.

Raph told Leo and Don what almost happened to Mikey, and how he saved him by saying, 'Stop.'

_Splinter picked up his other two sons, and smiled as he brought them home. He wouldn't punish them this time...but he would make Raphael's favorite meal tonight. _


	3. Heat

Chapter 3

Age 10

Mikey grinned as he started skateboarding along the sewer walls. _I don't know why the guys don't do this! It's wicked! And ya balance so much easier..._ he thought as he bent his knees a little more, preparing to grab some air on the next jump.

It was hot in the sewers and he was really starting to feel it. As he pushed his legs hard against the ground, speeding up his skateboard, he felt a sudden rush of dizziness hit him.

_Whao...what...Owww..._

He stumbled, slamming hard into the grimy sewer floor and slid forward slightly.

_Owwwww..._ Groaning in pain, he pushed himself up.

_What the shell is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he leaned against the sewer wall.

Everything looked strange and blurry. To his eyes, everything looked purple and he felt himself panting. _Weird..._ he thought as he panted, glancing around as his head whirled around more and more.

He felt his stomach tightening and his body suddenly felt strange. _It's like the blood is draining out._

Mikey didn't know how long he lay under the hot grate. He could feel the heat from the surface hitting the sewer floor and panted some more. His eyes closed as he felt a rush flow through him, and gasped as he felt strange again. _I wanna go home..._

He woke up in a shiver, cold but hot. His skin felt weird, almost tight to him as he tried pushing himself to his feet. He wavered back and forth, wondering why the world was going up and down on him.

_Com'n...stay still...please..._as he struggled to stay upright.

_So thirsty..._ he thought, staggering forward, leaving his board behind in his haste to get home. He could hear the trickle of water somewhere and he moved toward it. _Water...cool...need to get cool...hot..._

He staggered forward, seeing the pool or murky water near a sewer drain. _No...don't...drink...gross..._ he thought as he stared at it.

His body was shaking and he kept wavering in place. Desperation was growing inside as he stared blankly at the murky water.

Mikey caved, _I need it!_ He thought as he fell to his knees in front of it, his hands landing into the pool. He could feel the cool liquid and started lifting it to his mouth when he felt someone slap his hands hard.

Glancing up, he saw his brother staring at him sternly. _He's purple...weird...he looks good in purple... _"Donnie...why you do tha'?" he asked stupidly, staring at the water that had fallen.

"Donnie? Mikey...are you okay?" he heard his brother asked him, kneeling down beside him.

Mikey panted as he was helped to his knees, "Dude...thirstay...I juustt...waant..s..some water..." he said, trying to reach for the water, his skin a pale green but hot.

He saw his brother's eyes widen and he frowned, "I thought you had golden eyes," Mikey muttered, confused, wondering why he felt like his head was inside a bottle and his stomach felt like rebelling. His body felt so cold all of a sudden and the sewer walls kept moving up and down, making him feel sicker.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Mikey, it's Leo...what happened?" Leo asked worriedly, pulling Mikey to his feet. Seeing that Mikey was wavering and looked like he was about to pass out, he quickly picked him up.

"Leooo? Nooo, yur Donnie...Donnie's purple...but...your all purple..." Mikey slurred as he was carried.

Leo bit his lip, very concerned about his little brother. When Mikey hadn't returned for their afternoon practice, he quickly ordered his brothers to help search. They all took different directions in the hopes of finding him. One hour quickly turned into two and it was getting hot in the sewers.

Don quickly grabbed them in their search, handing them ice bottles of water, informing them to stay hydrated. The heat would make them sick if they didn't keep cool.

_I think the heat got to Mikey..._ Leo thought concerned as he carried him. Glancing down at Mikey, he saw he was a very light pale green, and his eyes seemed to be glazed. His skin temperature seemed very cool to him but he was panting as if he was hot.

_When did he get so light?_ Leo thought distracted, trying to think of anything other than the thoughts he was thinking. _It's like he never gains weight..._ but his thoughts slowly drifted to Don's words earlier that summer.

"_**During the summer, we have to make sure we remain at the right temperature. We can get sun stroke, heat exhaustion, heat stroke or anything like that," Donnie said, explaining to his brothers some first aid. **_

"_**How can we get sun stroke if we can't go topside? Can we go topside and see if the son can stroke us?" Mikey asked with a goofy grin on his face. **_

_**Don shook his head, "No Mikey, look, we are turtles so we adapt to the environment around us...for example, during the winter we get slow and sluggish if in the cold too long. Now we never really had to worry about the heat but this year, it's supposed to be a record high heat wave...and we're underground with very little ventilation. It's going to get hot."**_

_**Leo spoke up, "How do we know we're getting heat stroke or heat exhaustion?" clearly worried about it. **_

_**Raph broke in, "We won't get it! We ain't dumb enough ta get hot!" a pause before he spoke again, "Well...maybe Mikey is!"**_

_**Don glared, "It's not a joking matter! This is serious! Heat exhaustion can quickly become a heat stroke...if that happens, you can get paralyzed or disabled!"**_

_**There was silence for a moment before Mikey's whimpered voice asked, "How does the sun do that?"**_

_**Don groaned before he finally explained the way the body works and how when it becomes overheated that damage to the brain can cause you to be disabled. **_

_**They had to be careful. **_

Leo listened closely that night, scared that it could happened to any of his brothers. He always carried a water bottle with him, just in case. He stopped, recalling that Don had said to give someone with heat exhaustion small sips of water but to not let them guzzle. The water will help slightly to prevent a heat stroke.

Quickly placing Mikey down, he pulled his bottle from his belt. He was worried now because Mikey looked worse. _How did he get worse?_ He thought worriedly as he tapped Mikey's left cheek.

"Mikey...com'n bro...I have some water...you want some?" Leo called gently.

Mikey whimpered, his eyes fluttered but didn't open and his body stiffened slightly. _What's going on?_ He wondered as he quickly dampened the cloth around Mikey's eyes and dousing the body with some cool water. _Need to cool him down. _

Suddenly he heard a yell from somewhere and he stiffened, jumping to his feet as he pulled out the small wooden Katanas that Splinter had made for him. _I can still hurt them_ he thought as he watched the sewer tunnel.

"LEO!" he heard his name and he relaxed, his shoulders dropping in relief as he recgonized Don's voice, followed by Splinter and Raph's.

"Guys...thank god you found me...Mikey's...I don't know what happened...he doesn't look like he wiped out but he was acting strange," Leo explained as his brainy brother knelt down beside his ailing brother, as well as Splinter.

"Strange how?" Don asked as he examined Mikey. Splinter was calling his son's name several times and only got some muttered, 'Masta'?' from Mikey's mouth.

"Um...well, he was trying to drink sewer water-" Leo started to explain before Don and Raph cried out, "WHAT?"

Raph glanced down at Mikey, a bewildered look on his face, "Why da shell would he drink tha' water for? He knows it's nasty!"

Leo opened his mouth to explain to Raph when Don broke in, "Did he drink any?"

His eyes drawn back to Don, he shook his head, "I don't think so, I think I stopped him before he did but I don't know for sure..." he explained, "But he thought I was you, and that I was all purple...and seemed very confused. He couldn't walk right, just kept wavering like Raph did when he hit his head after Mikey hit him with his nunchakus."

"Leonardo, when you found him, was his skin in this condition?" Splinter asked sternly; worry clear in his voice as he picked his youngest up.

"No...he was like that earlier but it got worse as I carried him...and he looked sick...like he wanted to throw up," Leo said, trying to describe all his observations that he had seen earlier.

"Did he fall or anything?" Don asked.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know...I ...Raph could probably tell if he wiped out more than I can...I usually only see him after he's been cleaned up and he's covered in grime."

Raph ran over, curious himself and stared at Mikey's unconscious form, "I don't know...it looks like he landed in da sewer muck...but he usually only plays there 'cause it has a mossy ground but firm ta ride his skateboard."

"Where?" Don asked as they entered the lair, Splinter heading towards the bathroom.

"Um...it's around Liard and Eastman...ya know...by where Splinta' gets our pizzas," Raph explained, "Ya always riding 'im for getting hurt so much...so he went 'n found a mossy place but the ground is firmer..." Raph said sighing, "Is he alright?"

Don shook his head, "I don't know...he looks like he has heat exhaustion...we'll wait and see..."

Leo bit his lip, his eyes on the door of the bathroom, hoping his father would hurry and tell them if Mikey was fine. _He better be!_

* * *

**Hours Later:**

Splinter's PIOV

Splinter smiled gently at the sight of his sons sprawled on the couch, obviously waiting on a word on their sick brother. _I am glad they band together rather than apart..._

He slipped past them, allowing them to sleep. Michelangelo had awakened earlier, still delirious but his words were garbled as if he was unable to speak and it distressed him. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, making a cup of healing tea he hoped would help.

"Master Splinter?" he heard Donatello call from behind him. He turned, stifling a smile as he saw his youngest rubbing his eyes as if he was just a mere toddler who had awakened.

"Donatello, my son, what are you doing awake?" Splinter asked gently, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Is Mikey okay?" Don asked, his eyes, a deep golden brown, seem to widen innocently as he asked. Splinter felt his heart break at the question and the sight. _He has been taking lessons from Michelangelo. _He thought with a sigh.

"Donatello, your brother is still ill but he is better. He has regained consciousness and spoken to me as well. He shall be fine, I promise you this. In the morning, you may see him," Splinter said with a gentle smile, "I have just gotten him calmed down and asleep. I do not wish for him to be disturbed right now. The slightest noise may awaken him."

Donatello looked upset at his words, his eyes scrunching up slightly in thought, "But...I want to see him."

Splinter sighed, waving his son over, "Very well, but I shall carry you to the room and out. Do not make a sound," as he picked his son up easily.

Donatello nodded, his eyes sparkling with seriousness, "I won't wake him sensei...I just need to know he's alright...he's my only little brother!"

Splinter stifled a chuckle and nodded his head sagely, "That he is my son, that he is."

It was a quick trip. Long enough for Donatello to see Michelangelo asleep on the bed platform Splinter had set up in his room, and the water nearby. After showing Donatello his youngest was sleeping and his injuries from skateboarding were patched up, they left.

Splinter carried him back to the couch and gently told him good night.

Donatello quickly fell asleep and Splinter went and made tea.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Splinter woke up and saw his youngest staring at him confused. He quickly pulled on his robe and walked over, "Michelangelo, are you well, my son?"

"Hiya sensei...um...I...I don't remember how I got in your room...did I have a bad dream?" Michelangelo asked confused and shivered in the bed, pulling the blanket up. _Why am_ _I cold?..._

Splinter smiled, kneeling beside him as he picked up a bottle of water from the nearby cooler, "No my son, Leonardo found you in the sewers yesterday...you...were not in the best of health. How are you feeling?"

Michelangelo frowned, still looking confused but said, "I'm cold...and thirsty and everything feels all muddled up and it hurts...why?"

"You were sick my son. Be calm. I shall make you some tea to help your head ache. You must drink a lot of water today Michelangelo...are you thirsty or hungry?" Splinter asked as he helped Michelangelo to his feet.

"No...weird...no...I don't want any water or food sensei... I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep?" Michelangelo whined, his body was still pale and clammy.

"Yes my son, you may but you must drink some water first," Splinter said sternly, "and I shall help you to the couch and you may sleep there."

Mikey nodded; glad for the chance to see his brothers, "Thanks sensei," he said as he was helped up. Splinter helped him drink some water since he felt weak and then carried him to the living-room.

"MIKEY!" all three voices cried out, running over to their ill sibling, clamouring over the couch and around Splinter in their haste to see Mikey.

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey laughed as they pushed their way over.

"What happened?" they asked him.

"I don't remember..." Mikey said shrugging, curling up on the couch as he pulled the blankets up.

"Ain'tcha hot?" Raph asked curiously. It was quite warm in the lair.

"Nah...I'm still cold..." Mikey said as he started yawning, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"Sleep well little brother, we'll be right here," Leo said gently, patting his arm.

"And I'll make you something for when you wake up," Don said smiling, "you get some rest. You'll feel better."

Mikey grinned, "I'm thirsty," he said, glancing up at Splinter who was watching the scene with a smile on his face.

"There is a bottle I wish for you to drink. It tastes good my son, it contains some lemon and mint as well as some sugar. It will help you get better," Splinter said as he left, "I shall go and make breakfast. Keep an eye on your brother!" he told his sons.

Mikey picked up the bottle, eyeing the water warily, a flash of remembrance as he recalled sewer water, and drinking it. Suddenly feeling nauseous, he put the water down, shivering.

"What's wrong?" Don asked, seeing the sudden change in Mikey's expressions.

"I drank sewer water...that must be why I'm sick!" Mikey said, gagging slightly.

"You didn't," Leo said protesting, "I stopped you before you did..." and he broke off.

"You found me?" Mikey asked curiously, "What happened? Did I fall off my board 'cause I feel like I wiped out," pointing to the bandages that covered one side of his arm and one side of his leg.

Raph nodded, "Ya wiped out but I don't t'ink dat made ya sick...sumthin' else made ya sick."

Mikey looked confused before Donnie spoke up, "You're suffering from heat exhaustion Mikey. You're bound to be weak and shaky for the next few days, as well as pale and nauseous for the rest of the day. You need to keep drinking fluids though."

Mikey groaned, not wanting to drink anything at the moment but with three brothers glaring at you like they were, he quickly gave in. He drank four long sips, making sure to stop when he felt queasy and starting again when he felt better.

In no time, he drank half the bottle and promptly fell asleep confident in knowing his brothers would be nearby if he needed one.


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: Don't own the Turtles but man, I wish! **

**Anyhoo, heads up, this just came out of the blue and when I was planning to write one about nightmares, this one came out. I loved it after it was done. Hope you all do. **

**To All Those Reading Exhaustion and Not Good Enough, I apologize for not updating lately. Two reasons. 1-Not enough time in my life lately but hoping it will die down soon, and the other is no inspiration. **

**In Exhaustion, I have the next chapter partially written, just catching up now. **

**In Not Good Enough, trying to get inspired to do Mikey torture which is kind of odd that I can't think of anything. LOL. Weird, right? If anyone wishes to help, that would be great!**

**Anyway, on with the ficcie and hopefully a review or two. LOL**

**Peace all!**

* * *

**Nightmares:**

_Mikey was running hard. His lungs seem to tighten and started to hurt. He gasped for air, screaming for his father. _

_The walls echoed his cries for his father, his brothers, and he knew he was all alone. _

_He hit the ground, exhausted. _

"_Hello," he heard from the right, deep in the shadows. Dark Red Eyes stared at him and he gasped, scrambling back, chest heaving in shock and surprise. _

"_W...who you?" he piped out, eyes wide in terror. _

"_My name is Yoshi, I am your grandfather," the man said, stepping out of the shadows. _

_Mikey stared at him, eyes wide with awe as he recalled the tales Splinter told him. Yoshi was his owner, a kind man with dark brown eyes and a strong body. He was kind and brave. "Y..you're Master Yoshi?" Mikey asked, feeling uneasy and confused. _

"_Yes Michelangelo, I am he...come, we must help you find your family," and the man laughed as he stepped closer. _

_Mikey shook his head, "I..it's okay...I can find them...I'm not allowed to go with humans," and he got up to dart away. _

_The shadows seem to engulf the man, casting his body into darkness before he morphed into his father with glowing red eyes. Mikey screamed as the rat monster landed on top of him, growling deeply into his ear as the hands gripped his shell, squeezing tightly. _

_Mikey didn't like it! It hurt, like his shell was being squeezed and crushed as he struggled. _

_His father, this monster, chuckled into his ear, whispering dark and sinister things. Things that humans did to other humans and a loud crack and a piercing scream echoed throughout the tunnels, Mikey's upper left arm snapped in half-_ and he was still screaming as he scrambled backwards from the hands that touched his shell.

"Mikey! Mikey! Wake up!"

"Michelangelo!"

"MIKEY! WAKE DA FUCK UP!"

"My son, it is only I. Wake up my son," Splinter called frantically, seeing his youngest son's eyes snap open, staring at them with a haunting fear in his dark blue eyes. He could see the abject fear on his youngest eyes and wondered what kind of dream his son had.

_A nightmare...another one..._

Shaking his head, he moved closer slowly, seeing his youngest watching him warily, clutching the arm he had landed on in fear. "Michelangelo, are you awake now?" he asked gently, waving his other sons behind him.

Mikey slowly nodded his head; tears filling his eyes as he backed away, wariness filled his mind. _Are they real?_

"Michelangelo, focus my son. Breathe in slowly," Splinter said calmly, "then out. It was just a dream my son."

Mikey scrambled away, still scared, his body still trembling in fear. His arm started to ache painfully and he became aware that it was broken. _Did it really happen? Did Splinter become a monster?_

"Michelangelo," he heard his name being called. He glanced up, seeing Splinter's eyes, filled with concern and love.

"Are you real?" he finally asked.

"Real? Of course he's real! Wha' da frig Mikey?" Raph burst out, his face flushed with anger and concern.

Mikey's eyes strayed to him, eyes widened at the obvious anger and he flinched away.

Raph's eyes widened with his own shock and frowned, "A...are you scared of me?"

Mikey bit his lip, wondering what to say. _Am I awake...or...are they gonna turn into monsters too..._

"Michelangelo, look at me!" he heard Splinter say sternly. He started trembling some more, his blue eyes slowly making its way up to his father.

Splinter reached out to him, intending to pick him up, when Mikey recalled the Rat Monster from his dream, and shrieked in fear, scrambling away, "No, please! I don't wanna go with you," and he started to cry.

Splinter stepped back, clearly confused on what to do. His youngest was clearly still hysterical but needed medical attention.

* * *

**Don's POV**

Don stepped forward slowly, making sure he moved only when Mikey looked at him. He smiled gently, treating Mikey as if he was a skittish animal.

"Hey Mikey," he called out gently.

Mikey sniffled, eyeing him warily as he came closer. He tensed as Don sat near him. He whimpered as Splinter moved again towards him, fear in his eyes.

"Mikey...do you think you're dreaming?" Don asked him.

Mikey slowly nodded, biting his lip as he clutched the injured limb.

Don nodded, smiling, "What did you dream about?"

Mikey hesitated, glancing around, seeing his father and brothers watching him, and wondered if he really was asleep.

"Mikey, geez, jist answer 'im!" Raph burst out angrily, "I'm seriously gettin' pissed off here."

"Raphael, enough. Your brother is clearly scared and you are only scaring him more," Splinter said sternly.

"Sensei...maybe we should make Mikey some tea...and let Donnie help him," Leo said calmly.

Donatello nodded his head, "Tea would be nice sensei. We'll be fine," and waved them away.

Donnie watched them as they left; casting concerned looks at Mikey before they went out the door. He saw the obvious relief in Mikey as he let out a deep breath. He saw Mikey blink slowly, still trying to focus on what's around him.

_What scared you so much Mikey?_ He wondered, just allowing Mikey to get used to him being near him.

"Mikey, can you look at me?" Don asked, smiling softly as his eyes examined Mikey.

Mikey slowly and hesitantly brought his eyes up, meeting Don's. Don could see the fear and confusion in Mikey's eyes and knew it had been an awful nightmare. He could tell Mikey wasn't really focusing properly. _Did he hit hit head as well? Is that what is making him confused?_

"I want you to listen to me, alright?" Don said calmly, "You aren't dreaming anymore. You're awake. You woke up screaming and we came in here and saw you fall from the top bunk...and you hurt your arm," gesturing to the injured limb.

"You're real? No dream?" Mikey questioned; his voice wobbling as he tried to withhold the pain of his arm.

"Real Mikey...want to know how to now when you're really awake?" Don asked.

Mikey nodded, "How?" as he sat up straighter, wanting a clear answer.

"Can I have your hand?" Don asked, scooting closer but stopping as Mikey tensed up. He slowly moved closer, inch by inch.

"W..what are you gonna do?" Mikey questioned slowly, shaking his head as if to clear it.

Don was worried as he saw Mikey trying to focus and wondered if he hit his head when he fell from the top bunk. "I'm going to show you my heart beat. In every dream, there is no heart beat. But in real life, there is. I'm going to place your hand over my heartbeat. That way you know you're awake," he explained with a smile.

Mikey closed his eyes briefly, as if his head hurt, before he forced his eyes open, a look of concentration in them before he handed his hand to Don.

Don smiled as he grabbed his little brother's hand, placing it on his neck, where the heart beat was strongest felt. He smiled again as Mikey gasped, his hand darting away.

"You are real!" and Don grunted as he was suddenly engulfed in a Mikey torpedo hug. He wrapped his arms around his little brother, hearing him cry as he sobbed out his nightmare.

"I was alone-and he was in the shadows—he was supposed be good but he bad, and he *choke* turned evil-" Mikey babbled as he cried, "-and Sensei hurted- and growled, and my shell- it hurt and I scream-"

Don let Mikey cry out his story, just holding him. Splinter returned and Don talked Mikey into feeling their pulse, allowing him to see it was real and he was no longer dreaming.

After being consoled and treated, Don watched as Splinter gently laid Michelangelo down on the low cot beside his bed. "How come he's sleeping with me sensei, and not you?" Don asked curiously.

"He is still uneasy about going to sleep Donatello and wishes to stay with you," Splinter explained, "his nightmare has distressed him quite badly and believes that only you can wake him up."

Don smiled at the words, a burst of pride and protectiveness built up in the 11 year's body. _Mikey believes I can protect him!? Wow...this must be what Leo and Raph always feel when they protect us._

"I can wake him sensei, I promise..." Don said with a grin, before it faltered, concern building on his face, "but is he going to be okay though sensei?"

"What do you mean Donatello? It was a bad nightmare. He should be fine," Splinter said as he tucked in a groggy Michelangelo.

"Mikey's been having nightmares for days sensei...he hardly sleep as it is. Is he going to get better?" Don questioned again.

Splinter sighed as he finished adjusting the covers and walked over to Donatello's bed, and sat down. "My son," and hesitated briefly before continuing, "Michelangelo has been plagued by nightmares as of late, but there is nothing I can do for this except calm him. These nightmares is something he must overcome because the fear that it brings, causes him to distrust me...it is time for him to trust his brothers now."

"But Sensei, he does trust us...but he was so scared..." Don said, glancing at Mikey with sadness on his face.

"Michelangelo needs to trust in himself and see that what his dreams are is merely an illusion," Splinter explained.

"Dreams aren't an illusion sensei. They are representations of what we feel, experience and wish for...it's what gives us the freedom to dream what we wish to accomplish without fear of being captured..." Don said, staring at his father sternly, "Dreams give us a power that we cannot live without."

Splinter sighed, nodding his head and agreeing with his son, but responded with, "And nightmares are your worst fears combined with illusions of your environment. These two elements will cause exactly what we saw in Michelangelo tonight. It is only he who can figure out a way to beat them."

Don bit his lip, "But how come you can't help him sensei?" disappointment in his eyes.

Splinter sighed, "Michelangelo does not wish to allow me to. He trusts you my son, you shall see, he will feel better in the morning."

Don nodded, crawling into bed and covering himself up. He accepted the gentle hug and kiss from his father, watching Mikey before he fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Mikey's POV

Mikey slowly opened his eyes, staring straight ahead and frowned in confusion. _This isn't my bed...or my pillow..._ and he shifted on the cot, moving around, when a shot of pain went up his broken arm.

He gasped, sitting up quickly and staring at the bound arm, "What the shell?..." he muttered, really confused and tried to remember what happened last night.

Images flowed through his mind, and he bit his lip as he recalled the rat monster that had been his father. _That was a dream...it wasn't real. I know it wasn't..._ and Mikey shivered slightly in remembered fear.

"Mikey?"

Mikey jumped, eyes darting around to where he heard the voice and instantly calmed when he saw Donnie. He attempted to smile, "Hey Donnie."

Donnie glanced at him, his eyes filled with worry, "Are you okay?"

Mikey nodded his head hastily, "Yeah, I'm fine...just...had a bad dream...I think," as he touched the injured limb, "And confused."

Donnie smiled as he climbed out of bed, walking over to him. He sat down beside him, and said, "Well, last night you had a nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?"

Mikey bit his lip, the images dancing in his mind, the remembered growling. He shivered, nodding his head, "Ya...it was freaky."

"What was it about Mikey? It must have been real bad because you were really scared last night," Donnie said in a matter of fact tone.

Mikey blushed in embarrassment, he knew he had bad nightmares, and last night being the worse nightmare so far. He didn't want to be teased for having these nightmares.

"It was nuthin' Donnie," Mikey said, "It was just a freaky dream. I'm fine now," bringing a big smile to his face.

Donnie glared at him, anger in his eyes, and Mikey knew Donnie was upset.

"Don't you trust us Mikey?" he asked finally.

Mikey flinched at the words but nodded his head frantically, "Of course I trust you guys! Especially you! You don't tease me like the others do, or even make fun of me...well... sometimes you do, but you don't seem ta notice it and ummm, well..." and his voice trailed off, flustered.

Donnie stared at him a moment, making Mikey very nervous before he said, "We're going to talk about that statement later, when you are all better, but right now," he gestured towards Mikey's arm, "We're going to talk about the nightmare last night that caused you to do that."

Mikey glanced down at his arm, confused, "But I don't remember how I got this...I was going ta ask you."

Donnie slapped a hand over his face, sighing, "Mikey, last night, you woke up the lair screaming hysterically. You had fallen out of the top bunk and landed on your arm, breaking it. After falling, you were still terrified. You refused to let Splinter near you..." and he broke off, tears filling his eyes, "You were so scared Mikey...please...tell me what you were dreaming about."

Mikey sighed deeply, "I...I don't wanna talk about it Donnie," and he shivered, "It's scary...and bad...'nd" and Mikey's voice wobbled, " 'nd Father hurts me..." and he burst into tears.

Donnie's eyes widened but he moved fast. He was right beside Mikey, engulfing him into his arms, letting Mikey cry. When Mikey calmed slightly, he said, "What happened in the dream?"

Mikey sniffled, and started explaining, "I...I was lost in the sewers. I couldn't figure out where I was when a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with dark hair...but his eyes were red. He said his name was Yoshi."

"Like Master Yoshi?" Don questioned.

"Uh huh! And he said he would help me find father and you guys, but he scared me...his eyes...and the shadows...he just gave me this real creepy feeling...like that guy me and Leo saw in the sewers yesterday," Mikey explained.

"What guy Mikey?" Don asked, concerned, "When?"

"Yesterday...me and Leo were playing in the sewers. Leo showed me this new path but it was really dark...and kinda creepy. Anyway, this guy stepped out of the shadows, smiling...like all creepy like...like his mouth was like the joker...ya know, in Batman? Like that big and he was staring at me. He just stared..." Mikey explained, "and then I heard Leo yelling my name and I ran away. When I glanced back, he was still standing there."

"Okay...is that was happened in the dream?" Don said with a frown on his face, very concerned about the stranger Mikey had seen.

"Ya..kinda...but the man didn't look like that...he looked like the pictures of Master Yoshi dad has...but when Yoshi stepped into the shadows...it moved...and...like it ate Yoshi...then it turned into Dad..." and Mikey started shaking at this point, "Dad growled...and his eyes were all red. He looked at me...like I was...prey...like those cats we see capture the rats. He stared at me, before he suddenly jumped on me...and...and..." and Mikey was gasping for air, trying to stop himself from crying.

"And what Mikey?" Don asked sternly, "I need you to tell me!"

Mikey nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks before he said, "Dad landed on me...started squeezing my shell. And...sayin' real nasty stuff...stuff tha' happ'n ta humans...tha' happens to animals...'nd..." as he sobbed out the story, his body shook, "and I felt my bone snap and I was screaming..."

"And that's when you fell from the bed...and why seeing Dad scared you so much when you woke up," Donnie finished his brothers words, sighing as he wiped his little brother's tears from his cheek.

Mikey nodded, crying into Donnie's shoulder. He let him for awhile, just rubbing his shell. Don sighed, wondering why Mikey was having such nightmares lately, and wondered briefly what had happened in the sewers. _Maybe that was what caused it...I think Master Splinter needs to help him though. _

Don held him until he fell back asleep, exhausted. Donnie sighed, biting his lip, and decided to talk to Master Splinter and Leo about how to help Mikey.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Four days later:

Mikey glanced hesitantly towards his bedroom door when Splinter yelled out bedtime. He was trying to be calm when his heart raced against his chest. "Do I gotta sensei?" he finally asked reluctantly.

Splinter smiled at his youngest, seeing the sliver of fear in his eyes, "My son, it is alright. You know that bed time means you must sleep, or how will your body be healthy?"

Mikey sighed, nodding his head, "I know sensei...but I'm scared... what if I have another bad dream?"

Splinter knelt down beside Michelangelo, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Michelangelo, when you dream, you must remember that it is not real. Trust in yourself my son. You can win against these nightmares."

"I'm not brave sensei...not like Leo and Raphie and Donnie. I'm a wimp..." Mikey said, near tears as he rubbed his eyes with his good hand, "I...just...what if I can't do it?"

"You are brave my son, you just do not know it yet. You're brothers will be in the room as well. Trust in yourself and trust in your family, and nothing will defeat you," Splinter said with a smile. He nuzzled Michelangelo's face before he brought him to the bedroom.

Mikey beamed as he saw his brothers crawling under their blankets. _They're sleeping in here again! That's so awesome!_

Mikey crawled into bed, sighing as he lay down, "'Nite sensei," he whispered, watching as the light was switched off. His eyes darted around, smiling as he saw his brothers all on the bottom of the bunk, watching him.

_I'm so lucky to have such a great family_ he thought as he curled into his pillow _I mean, who else would bunk in my room for days to help me get rid of my nightmares..._

Mikey closed his eyes; relaxing as he heard his brother's breathing _I'm safe..._

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he blinked awake, slowly sitting up, frowning at the pins and needles in his broken arm. _Bleah...slept on it funny..._ as he yawned awake.

He stretched before he jumped to the floor, landing silently on the ground. He smiled as he saw his brothers and his eyes suddenly widened in excitement. _I did it! I slept without a nightmare!_ And he turned and ran from the room.

He ran to Splinter's room but saw he was meditating and groaned. _Gaah...I wish he wouldn't meditate in the mornings...Donnie! I gotta tell Donnie and Raphie and Leo! _

With that thought, he ran back to his room, jumping on the bed amongst his sleeping brothers.

He laughed lightly as he landed on them, limbs all over the place and Mikey's mouth opened and started calling out, "Donnie, Raphie, Leo," he chanted, grinning. He crawled over his brothers and grunted as Raph shoved him away.

"Git Knucklehead, I'm sleepin'" Raph said, turning around, covering his head with a blanket.

"Donnie! Raphie! Leo!" he chanted, grinning wildly. _Com'n you lazy bums! I wanna tell you something! Wake up!_

"Go away!" Leo said, growling as his blanket was pulled away, revealing a smiling Mikey. "It's too early to be awake, go back to bed."

"I don't wanna go back ta bed!" Mikey whined, tugging on Leo's blanket. _I want you to wake up!_

* * *

Leo's POV

Leo growled, before kicking Mikey away, intending to only shove him off. He didn't know that Mikey had been precariously perched on the edge, and when he kicked, Mikey fell to the ground with a loud thud, crying out in pain.

He shot up in the bed, kicking the blankets away and crawling to the edge of the bed, peering down, "Mikey, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

He saw Mikey rubbing his broken arm, slight tears in his eyes and he jumped out of bed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I just meant to shove you off," he said, feeling guilty as he knelt down beside Mikey.

Mikey smiled up at him, "Hey Leo," and blinked, his tears disappearing in an instant, a big wide smile growing on his face. Leo smiled slightly at him, noticing his other brothers were beside him.

"Why did you wake us up?" he finally asked, too wide awake to sleep again.

"I slept all night!" Mikey chirped happily, "no nightmares, no screaming! I did it guys!"

The brothers cheered for the youngest, celebrating Mikey's success.

A moment lost in time as the brothers celebrated and talked. Laughter filled the room as they shared stories and bonded.

Donnie telling a joke he had heard topside, a blush on his face as his brothers laughed even though the joke fell through.

Leo trying to do an imitation of Homer from the Simpsons, but failing at it, causing them all to chuckle and then attempt the same scene.

Mikey tried to imitate Raph and then Splinter, laughing as he even grabbed a stick that was Splinter's cane, only to trip over it.

Raph tried doing some gymnastics that Mikey had shown off, boasting he could do it too but utterly failing as he fell to the ground over and over.

They laughed, played and enjoyed their company, having bonded closer together in their attempt at helping their little brother battle against his nightmares.


	5. Curious

Curious

Splinter had been reading his book when he heard hushed whispering from behind him. His ears prickled as he picked up faint whispering of Leonardo's and Raphael's voice saying, "Ask him! Ask him!"

"_But guys...what if he gets mad?" Mikey whined softly. _

Splinter smiled, not moving as he listened to his oldest sons making the youngest ask questions. He knew why they did this, and it had not been the first time. This has been ongoing since they were mere babies and for some reason, he could not get angry at his youngest when he asked questions.

"_He won't get mad Mikey. Just say you're curious...you always asking him questions...this is just a few more...now hurry,"_ Donatello whispered back.

"Michelangelo, is something wrong?" he called out, hearing his shuffling feet coming closer, and his small hand on his arm as he glanced at him. He saw his slight nervousness and smiled as he played with his fingers as he fidgeted.

"Daddy, why don't we have fur like you...or claws?" Mikey asked slowly, warming up to his subject, "and how come you and Raphie talk funny?"

"HEY!" Raphael cried out, before two voices shushed him. Splinter smiled as he turned back to Michelangelo, "I am different than you my son. I was born as a rat while you four were born as turtles. You know this...why do you ask?"

Michelangelo hesitated before he said, "I know...but...turtles are supposed to have claws...but we have neither...why?"

"You may have had claws when you were mere turtles but somehow the mutagen gave us all some human qualities. I believe that is what happened. I do not fully understand our change. Do you have any other questions?" Splinter said, pulling his youngest on his lap as he heard his other three shuffling behind his chair, listening in. He shook his head, hiding his smile.

"Uh huh...why do you call us by our full names? And why you and Raphie talk funny...you speak weird...but I like it," Michelangelo said, playing with the front of his robe.

Splinter smiled, "I have seen others call their children by their full names, my son, as well as by their shortened names. It is not something unusual but I will admit, I feel proud every time I say each one of your names. Some days I may be frustrated, but your names were chosen with care. I enjoy saying each one for it reminds me of the joy that I have in my life now."

"Oh..." Michelangelo said, eyes crinkled as he thought, "That's weird...so you'll never call us by nicknames?"

"Never Michelangelo," Splinter said with a smile.

"Cool...so what about how you talk? Are you ever gonna change that? I know Raphie did, he sounds different than us...and Leo sounds close to you...but Donnie sounds like Spock on Star Trek...and I sound like me!" Michelangelo said excitably, "why do we not sound alike?"

Splinter smiled, enjoying his son's exuberance as he spoke, "Well, as I grew up in Japan, I heard a language called Japanese. You know this because I have taught you the language. When I came to the United States with my Master Yoshi, I learned English. That language I grew to love was Master Yoshi's so I adopted it. I spoke it so much, I started to sound like those who grew up with it," Splinter explained, "and as I learned from Master Yoshi, your brothers and you, learned from other sources."

"But who? We only down here in the sewers..." Michelangelo said, his blue eyes wide with curiosity, "are there other people we learned from?"

Splinter smiled, "Yes my son. You have all learned from different sources. Raphael learned by listening to people speak underneath a grate. He enjoys listening to their words and copied them. He also learned many words I wish he had not."

"Is that why you say we aren't allowed to say 'fuck' or 'shit'?" Michelangelo asked innocently.

Splinter nearly laughed out loud when he heard his other son's gasp in shock, and instead said somewhat sternly, "Michelangelo, you know I dislike those words. They are vulgar and uncouth words that you do not need to speak."

"What's vulgar mean?" Michelangelo asked, confused.

Splinter sighed, "Vulgar means it is not pleasant to hear and bad to say," he explained simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry sensei..." Michelangelo said contritely before he asked, "What does...u...ucoot mean?"

Splinter managed to hide a smile at Michelangelo's attempt and his ears flickered when he heard Donatello's voice pipe up, "It's uncouth stupid."

Michelangelo's eyes instantly filled up with tears as he retorted angrily, "I'm not stupid Donnie...I'm learning!"

Splinter smiled in pride at Michelangelo's handling of the situation, "Michelangelo, was there anything else you wanted to know?"

Michelangelo looked hesitant, his eyes still wet as he stared up at Splinter warily, "Daddy...are we ever gonna be allowed to see the sun and play in the playgrounds like we see the kids on TV doing?...or even play with the other kids we see on tv?"

Splinter's heart clenched painfully at the words he dreaded and wondered how to answer. He now understood why his eldest put the youngest up to these questions. They clearly had this question for quite some time and knew it was time to finally explain to his sons why they cannot go upon the surface in reality.

"Gather my sons," he called out, nodding to his sons as the shuffled out behind the couch, looking sheepish.

"Way to go lamebrain," Raphael said irritated with Michelangelo.

"I didn't do anything. I did what you wanted...at least I got to ask my own questions!" Michelangelo said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, but now you got Master Splinter making us come..." Leonardo complained, glaring at Michelangelo, "can't you do anything right?"

Michelangelo was about to speak up, his back straightening as he prepared to defend himself but Donatello joined in, "See I told you guys we should have just asked, now we're in trouble," he mumbled, "I told you he wasn't smart enough to pull it off!"

Michelangelo eyes filled once more, a sniffle leaving his nose as he curled back into my robe and I sighed in irritation at his sons, "Enough now. I know you were the ones who brought Michelangelo into asking questions you obviously wanted answered. You all may come to me to ask any questions and I shall answer."

"But you never give us a full answer sensei..." Leo responded quickly, "you always dance around them...like when I asked about where baby turtles come from...you said you'll tell me when I get older."

"Or when I asked if I can use tha weapons in the case in tha dojo...you said that 'not quite old enough' and it stinks!" Raph replied.

Donatello spoke up, eyes wide, "and when I asked about why we can do stuff with our bodies that other turtles can't do, or when I asked about how your teas make us better...you never tell the real truth."

Splinter was about to retort when Michelangelo spoke up, "So they gotted me to ask questions daddy... they say when I ask...you actually answer..."

"It's 'got to' Mikey," Donnie corrected, looking irritated, "Geez, can't you even talk right?"

Mikey flinched at the words, silent as he stared at Donnie, a hurt expression on his face.

Splinter sighed, shaking his head, "My sons...it is not that I do not give you the whole answer, it is because with some of your questions I am unsure on how to answer. I will attempt to now.

"Michelangelo, you asked me why you four are forbidden to go to the surface. The simple answer is that there are humans above who would fear who and what you are, and in that fear, would harm you. You are still young and unable to defend yourself. It is why I am teaching all four of you Ninjutsu."

Understanding flowed into his youngest eyes and he smiled at him.

Then he turned to Leonardo, "My son, you asked me about where baby turtles come from. From my understanding, they lay eggs from female turtles. They eggs hatch and within is a baby turtle. How they egg came into creation though, will have to wait until I myself learn," he explained.

Leonardo's eyes widened, "Wait, you don't really know?"

"No Leonardo, unfortunately I do not. That is something I did not learn but I will search for some material on turtles to answer your questions. Is that okay?" Splinter asked him.

"Raphael, you asked about the weapons in the dojo and it is true that I have told you are too young. The reason is the weapons are heavy and you need to build up muscle and accuracy in your training before I allow you to begin. If I do not do this first, there would be more injuries and that is what I do not wish to see," Splinter explained, looking worried, "All four of you are excited to use them but without proper practice than you would be hurt."

"Sooo, ya jist protectin' us?" Raphael asked curiously, "but we'll be careful! We won't git hurt or Nuthin!"

Splinter shook his head slowly, placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder as he spoke, "Do you remember last month while we were sparring what had happened to Leonardo and Michelangelo?"

Raphael looked puzzled for a moment before he said, "Ya mean when they hit eachother and cried like babies?"

Splinter caught himself before he rolled his eyes in exasperation and shook his head, "No Raphael. I meant their injuries."

"Ya...Leo got a bump on his head and Mikey's arm was hurt..." Raphael replied, "but tha' wasn't me!"

"I know that Raphael. What I am pointing out is that their injuries occurred when sparring with you and Donatello. They were still not as skilled as they could be," Splinter said, "and until I can judge that you four are both strong enough, but also skilled enough to start learning with your weapons."

Leonardo spoke up, "But how long do we have to wait?"

Splinter smiled, "I was waiting until you four would turn ten before I let you use your weapons for the first time. It is why I started training you in alternate wooden weapons before you would advance to the next level."

Raphael looked upset for a moment before shrugging, "Okay sensei," he said smiling.

"Donatello, if you wish to know more about herbs and how they work, I will be happy to explain it to you," Splinter said, smiling at his intelligent son, "but I fear I am unable to explain about how your bodies work in comparison to the turtles you once were. I do not have that knowledge but when I am able to find books or material, I shall show you as well."

Satisfied with answering all his sons' questions, he gently placed Michelangelo down on the ground, "I am going to start dinner my sons. Do you have any more questions?"

"Are you also our mom and our dad?" Michelangelo asked, his eyes wide.

Startled at the question, he paused for a moment, before a smile grew on his face. "A mother is one who has birthed you and cared for you until you hatched. Your natural mother loved you. In a way, I am both since I have taken care of you since you mutated but I am also your father figure."

"Oh...so does that mean we gotta call you mom to?" Michelangelo asked, a smile growing on his face.

"You can't call him mom stupid. He's a guy. Only guys are dads!" Raphael said angrily.

"Oh," Michelangelo replied, his voice small before he brightened, "Daddy...does that mean we get to have another special day to celebrate mommies and daddies?"

Four set of eager eyes glanced up at him and he smiled, shaking his head in mirth, "Very well my sons, tomorrow, we shall celebrate a Father's day."

Donatello spoke up, "Why don't we call it a Guardian day father?" he said shyly, "You guard us and take care of us..."

"That is a perfect day. My sons, please select four days on a calendar, one for each of you. And those days we shall have a Guardian Day," Splinter said smiling, "be good while I prepare dinner."

Splinter smiled as he watched all four run to the dojo where the calendar lay and knew his sons were excited about adding some holidays to their days.

_Their days are so dark sometimes...I am glad to make their eyes light up..._

Upon his return to the dojo to see the dates, he smiled as each day circled were dates right before the each turtle's individual birthdays.

"Why did you choose for it to be this way my sons?" Splinter asked them.

"Well...we decided each guardian day we can do a family event...because you always make our birthdays special by spending the day with us. This way, we can have fun as a family, and then have our day with you the next day. We won't get upset like that," Leo explained shyly.

"Very well my sons. Dinner is ready so please wash up!" he said with a smile. They ran off, arguing about who will use the soap first.

Shaking his head, the only thought that came to his head was, "Kids."


End file.
